Many vehicles today have sensors that obtain data pertaining to objects that may be in proximity to vehicles. For example, many vehicles today use radar sensors, cameras, and/or light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices for obtaining data pertaining to such objects, which may include, for example, other vehicles, other moving objects, and/or fixed objects in proximity to the vehicle. However, in certain cases there can be a misalignment of such sensors, which could affect the data pertaining to the objects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for using data from vehicle sensors, such as radar, camera, and LIDAR sensors of vehicles, for example in the event of misalignment of such sensors. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.